I Get My Kicks On Route 66
by Richan MMI
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and Harry are driving through America, stopping at various sites along the way. At one stop, though, Sirius is oddly reflective. OT3! SB/RL/HP Slash. Totally AU.


Title: I Get My Kicks (On Route 66)  
Author: Richan  
Rating: PG  
Warning: hints of sex, but nothing said out loud  
Disclaimer: I don't own these boys.  
Pairing: OT3! Sirius/Remus/Harry (and not necessarily in that order)  
Word count: 685  
Author's note: If you don't like Slash, DON'T READ THIS!

* * *

Sirius quite enjoyed the summer wind caressing his face as he stood on the top of the bluff. Behind him sat his beloved motorcycle, refurbished by an apologetic Hagrid because he broke the seat - and suspension and the handlebars. There was a new addition to the bike as well, a small sidecar that could seat one and carry a few bags.

Speaking of the car, he wondered where his two passengers were.

Sirius looked around, but didn't see either one. All he saw was the small store that lay about quarter of a mile east of the bluff. Huffing quietly to himself, he made his way over to the motorcycle and drove it over to the store.

As he opened the door, he heard Harry's familiar laugh, closely followed by Remus' chuckle. There, in front of the local sheriff, were his two passengers. Both men were laughing at whatever the woman had said, their backs turned towards the door just enough that they didn't notice Sirius as he walked up behind them.

"That is so charming!" Remus was saying when all three were done chuckling. "Your husband must be quite the romantic."

The dark haired woman shook her head. "Afraid not," she said in a slightly twangy voice that reminded Sirius of their travels through Louisiana. "Ol' Paul wouldn't see romance even if it was a snake in the grass. The dang thing would've bitten him before he realized what was goin' on." She looked up into Sirius' eyes for a brief moment before stepping forward.

"Welcome to Arizona!" She held her hand out. "These fellas were telling me that you're the one driving."

Sirius looked at Harry, who was looking very innocent-like. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Siri?"

"What did you do?"

The sheriff chuckled. "You do remind me of my son, there, Harry. Always getting into trouble with his dad."

Harry cleared his throat. Sirius hid his smirk at the insinuation, knowing full well that this had happened numerous times on their vacation across the States. Well, he wouldn't be telling this friendly lady that last night Harry had been sandwiched between he and Remus and had loved every single minute of it. He'd almost broken the silencing charms, that one.

But he _did_ want to know what Harry had done.

"Harry?"

Green eyes pleaded with him. "IreallywantedtogetthisSiriandRemysaidthatIshouldaskyou," he said in one big breath, holding up a pile of things in his hands.

"What, condoms?"

Harry flushed as Remus and the sheriff laughed, and even the woman behind the counter of the store tittered quite loudly. Harry pulled those behind his back to reveal a can of chocolate syrup. And a box of chocolate laces. And a deck of cards.

"Why would I say no?" Sirius asked, confused at the oddity of the question.

Harry flushed again and muttered under his breath. Remus took pity on him and leaned up the extra two inches to Sirius' ear to whisper, "he wanted to know if we could _experiment_ with that new spell you found the other day in Houston."

Sirius felt a thump inside and his heart started racing. Well, well, well. This was certainly surprising. And refreshing that Harry wanted to do something like this. He was usually the one in this odd - but very comfortable - relationship between the three men who was content to let the other two do what they felt like. Within reason. Sirius didn't blame Harry for having a fear of bondage.

Schooling his face to show that he wasn't thinking dirty thoughts about the two beautiful men in front of him - no chance of getting arrested for fondling in public by the law officer that was standing with said beautiful men - he nodded.

"Hurry up then, Harry. We have another hour or so to our motel."

The sheriff laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "Kids these days."

Remus nodded in such a way that Sirius knew he was being sarcastic. "Yes. So very hard to keep up with some days." Siri's ears caught the implied '_And the nights.'_

Oh yes, definitely _hard_ to keep up with nowadays.


End file.
